Requiem
by Madam Diabolique
Summary: Rae and Alex are soulmates, two halves of the same soul. They were meant for each other, but when Alex dies in a freak accident Rae must come to a hard and deadly decision.
1. Part 1

Title: Requiem (Part 1/?)   
Author: Erilo   
Email: Ladyhellcat666@aol.com  
Rating: 15   
Based on: NW   
Spoilers: NW  
Disclaimers: The Night World and any other concepts from the books belong to L. J. Smith. The characters in the story however do.  
Summary: Rae wants peace, the only way she can find it, but a knock on her door changes all of that...   
  
  
Requiem (Part 1/?)   
  
Rae was in pain. It wasn't a physical pain. It was in her heart. Six months had passed since the love of her life died in a freak accident. Even now just thinking about his beautifully innocent smile and the twinkle in his almond-shaped hazel eyes shot spears of searing hot anguish into the center of her being.   
  
He was the light to her dark. He was the one that kept her from the dark thoughts that had wound their way into her soul and took root. Without him she was lost. Rae didn't kid herself and she wasn't one to live with half-truths. He had been her world and now that he was gone she had nothing to live for. Rae would be with him in the after life. Her mind was set; she would do it.  
  
"We will be together again." Rae choked out with conviction as tears streaming down her face.  
  
Rae retrieved a bottle of painkillers from her nightstand and emptied the contents directly into her mouth. A glass of water soon followed the pills, cementing her fate. It wouldn't be long and then--then there would be peace...  
  
Time passed and she faded. Would oblivion be as nice as she imagined?  
  
Thoughts would be a thing of the past and pain would be non-existent; she would be free. And most of all the knocking would stop--wait knocking? Knocking...someone was knocking on her door. That much registered through her drug-fogged brain. Someone was knocking and they wouldn't stop. Maybe if she answered it they'd go away.   
  
Rae slowly stood and stumbled to the door. It was hard to believe she'd taken the pills only a short while ago. Once the knocking stopped, and the person who was knocking went away, then silence would soon follow. Rae leaned heavily on the door as she unlocked, then opened it.  
  
Oh...  
  
She was far-gone. It had to be a hallucination of some kind, right?   
  
Before her stood, Alex...her dead boyfriend. But the--that--it was getting so hard to think. Alex couldn't possibly--how did he--oh god, she needed to lie down.   
  
"Alex?" Came her slurred query. "It can't be, you /can't/ be here."  
  
He seemed angry. His mouth was moving but all was still so quiet.   
  
The numbness that had been taking over her body finally seeped into her brain. That was it! It had to be.   
  
"Oh God." Rae moaned plunging forward into Alex's arms.  
  
Then she was in his arms and he was carrying her to her room-their room. He was just as beautiful as he'd always been. Which was strange in itself considering he'd been in a car accident and his car had been totaled. She'd been the one to identify his body at the city mortuary. It'd been him, she'd bet her life on it, or what was left of it. But that didn't matter now, all that mattered was that he was here. Rae closed her eyes when he laid her against the bed.   
  
Sweet. That's what she remembered about Alex. He was sweet and kind and he came back to her. But this time she would be the one that was leaving.   
  
Alex, she thought before she surrendered to the void, I love you.  
  
  
- -- ---   



	2. Part 2

Title: Requiem (Part 2/?)  
Author: Erilo  
Email: Vgrrl_gunsmoke@netzero.com  
Rating: 15  
Based on: NW  
Spoilers: NW  
Disclaimers: The Night World and any other concepts from the books belong to L.  
J. Smith. The characters in the story however do.  
Summary: Rae wants peace, the only way she can find it, but a knock on her door  
changes all of that...  
A.N.: So, sorry it took so long to get this part out. My computer hates me.  
It's been on the frits for a while now. Well, anyway hope you all enjoy part 2!  
Also thanks for all the great reviews!  
Feedback: I Love feedback. how else will I grow as a writer if I don't get  
feedback! :)  
  
  
Requiem (Part 2/?)  
  
Rae moaned and shifted slightly but other wise stayed still.  
  
/Was she dead? Was she finally at peace? This couldn't be hell could it? No, it  
couldn't be, she was still in her room. /  
  
She was distantly aware that she was lying in her room on her bed. She could  
feel the soft rays of light against her eyes and see the red behind her closed  
eyelids flicker before her. One minute cool, the next hot. This succeeded in  
telling her two things one, it was morning, and two someone was in the house  
with her, in her room hovering over her.  
  
Maybe the pills were taking longer to work then she though they would. Maybe  
Alex coming to her was a figment of her languid imagination. But if that were  
so who was in her room with her.  
  
Rae slowly opened her eyes. She squinted against the sun painfully dragging her  
arm up and across her eyes, to block out the morning sunrays. Her head was  
pounding and with each passing second she became more aware the pain increased  
tenfold.  
  
She moaned for a second time, nausea rising from the bowels of her belly.  
  
"Rae?" Breathed a soft voice close to her ear.  
  
With a gasp, that cause pain to explode in her brain, Rae bolted up right, head  
whipping around towards the voice.  
  
Rae sucked in a breath a scream bubbling up to the surface. In that same instant  
Alex reached over with lightning fast reflexes grabbed both her wrists and  
clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
Rae was still disorientated, but she knew enough to be terrified. She struggled  
against him, kicking screams muffled by his hand. She stilled when Alex gave her  
a good shaking.  
  
"If you promise not to scream, I'll let you go." He spoke briefly, threatening.  
"Do you promise?"  
  
Rae nodded vigorously scooting away from him when he freed her. She jumped off  
the bed and grabbed the glass she had drunken from earlier, holding it  
defensively in the air.  
  
This Alex that stood before her was not her Alex. Something was off, the way he  
stood, and the way he spoke to her. He would never act that way. And besides now  
that she was aware of her faculties, she knew that he was dead and he wasn't  
coming back, that was why she had downed a full bottle of painkillers. So that  
she could be with him.  
  
"No way," she shouted but stopped when he turned a pointed glance her way.  
"You're suppose to be dead! Why aren't you dead?" She finished in a harsh  
whisper.  
  
Alex shook his head, "Why were you trying to kill yourself?" He demanded,  
ignoring her question.  
  
This wasn't right, he sounded *angry*. If anything *she* should be the one  
pissed off. He made her believe that he was dead.  
  
Rae expression was one of disbelief, "Because I thought *you* were dead. You're  
supposed to be dead!"  
  
"Will you stop saying that!" He hissed the sound oddly reptilian in nature. It  
was disturbing.  
  
"When you tell me why you're not dead! Why I spent hours crying over you. Why I  
went to the morgue to identified your body. All for nothing. When you tell me  
that *then* I'll stop saying that." She shrieked, ignoring the death glared Alex  
was throwing her.  
  
She almost killed herself over him.  
  
Wait...as far as she knew she was still going to die.  
  
/Oh, mother of God what have I done./  
  
Rae paled, dropping the glass that she held. Alex gave another display of  
quicksilver reflexes retrieving the glass in mid fall and replacing it on the  
nightstand. The action brought him within inches of her. If she moved just a  
fraction of an inch she would be in him arms.  
  
"You're not going to die Rae." He began pulling her down to sit on the bed. He  
sat beside her. "I gave you enough of my blood to purged the pills from your  
body." Oh so that was why her head hurt and she felt as if she'd vomit any  
moment her body was trying to get rid of the pills.  
  
"What are you?" She whispered fear flickering in her gray colored eyes.  
  
"I'm a vampire, " he drawled, voice taking on a peculiar weariness that made him  
seem older then he appeared.  
  
She swallowed thickly, "but I saw you go out in the sunlight, Alex. Vampires  
can't do that."  
  
Alex turned to Rae, "That is a myth. I can walk around during the day; I just  
have to wear sunglasses to protect my eyes from extreme light."  
  
This was all so confusing; it was making the pounding in her head intensify. It  
would explain a lot, like why he never left home without those damn sunglasses  
of his and why he went on midnight excursion every-so-often.  
  
She opened her mouth another question forming on the tip of her tongue. But Alex  
abruptly quieted her.  
  
"Before you ask anymore questions I need you to listen to what I'm about to tell  
you." A Pause. "It's very important that you listen to me. Do you understand?"  
  
Rae nodded mutely giving him the go ahead to continue. She had question, bucket  
loads, but she could wait until he finished to ask.  
  
"I belong to the Night World." He began, "A secret society of vampires, witches,  
shapeshifters and werewolves. We have lived undetected by humans for millennia.  
And in order to keep humans in the dark about what we are there are certain  
rules that we must live by. Rules, that if broken are punishable by death."  
  
Alex paused, then flashed a smile that would have put the Mad Hatter to shame,  
"You see, in my world, humans are just...toys to be played with--vermin. But  
when we forget that; when we start to see them as more then that..." He trailed  
off, searching for the right words.  
  
Rae wasn't liking where this conversation was going. /All I was to him was a  
child's plaything? Well, damn, can't you just feel the love?/  
  
"That's when the trouble starts and other night worlders are called in to 'fix'  
the problem. That's why I had to fake my own death. " he finished somberly, eyes  
unfocused. Rae noticed that Alex had avoided telling her what rules he was  
breaking. She didn't want to ask but she had to know.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What rules did you break?" She asked in an almost inaudible whisper.  
  
"I feel in love with you." He stated matter-of-factly falling back on her bed.  
  
Hmmm, he doesn't seem too happy about that, she mused bitterly.  
  
Alex turned hazel eyes towards her, locks of black hair falling into his face,  
"And the council found out that we where soulmates."  
  
/The council? Soulmates?/  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're meant to be together for all time; I'm your other half, your my other  
half." he droned dispassionately.  
  
/What I wouldn't give to have the old Alex back./  
  
"Just so you know, I can here what you're thinking."  
  
"You can what?!"  
  
He spoke slowly, as if to a small child, "I. can. hear. what. you're. thinking."  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"That's it!" Rae screamed climbing on to the bed, and standing up. She made a  
move to walk across it to the door but Alex caught her foot and pulled her back  
down. He sat on her stomach and held her hands by her side.  
  
Rae started thrashing on the bed, "You know this is starting to get  
aggravating!"  
  
"If you would stop getting all dramatic I wouldn't have to restrain you." He  
huffed.  
  
"If I had a stake right now..." She stopped struggling, took a deep breathe,  
"okay, I'm fine, get off me."  
  
Alex moved and Rae sat up crossing her legs under her.  
  
"How did you know faking your death worked?" She asked out of nowhere.  
  
"I didn't. That's why I stayed away so long."  
  
"Well, how do you know, they don't suspect something?"  
  
"I don't, alright?" Alex snapped, eyes shooting daggers towards her.  
  
"Okay, okay." Rae muttered, hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I just want to  
know, in case they don't believe you're dead and come looking for me to get to  
you."  
  
He shook his head, "There's no way in hell that plan didn't--" Alex was cut off  
as the muffled sound of her front door being kicked in was heard.  
  
"You were saying..." Rae whispered harshly, ignoring the look Alex was giving  
her.  
  
She just had all the luck....  
  
  
  
  



End file.
